Motocross is sexy
by TheCatEyedLady
Summary: Oneshot. Based on fanart by Jess "Jelee" that can be seen on tumblr. Enjoy the mindless smut.


The sun was shining brightly up in the sky and the lazy breeze made the outside temperature just perfect. In fact it was such a lovely mood enhancer, Santana had accepted to picnic with Brittany. She'd given her instructions on how to get there, it was remote and somewhat private clearing near a stream in the woods. Setting out the blanket with a nauseatingly cute duck pattern, the brunette sat down on it with the basket and looked at her cellphone impatiently. Where the hell was Brittany?

The wind rustled through the leaves and she let out a deep sigh, subconsciously relaxing in the process. She listened to the bubbling water and the left corner of her lip couldn't help but pull itself slightly upward. It reminded her of the sound Brittany made when she giggled, but tried to contain herself. A strange noise caught her attention and her brows furrowed again as she tried to focus on it, attempting to figure out which direction it was coming from as it was getting loud er.

As it neared, it became clear it was the roaring of an engine and the Latina jumped to her feet, slightly nervous, but on the ready. When a bright pink motocross leaped out of the bushes however she rolled her eyes a little but couldn't help and smile at Brittany's dramatic entrance, as she brought the bike to a sideways sliding stop, right in front of Santana and took off her helmet whipping around her shiny, golden locks in relief.

"Hi San!"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow.

"Hi Britts. You're late."

"I know, but I forgot about the ravine and had to readjust my approach."

Santana frowned. A ravine? What kind of dangerous course was she driving on? She shook her head and chose not to ask, in order to avoid a potential heart attack.

The human ray of sunshine swung a leg over her bike and got off, putting her helmet on the vehicle's seat and forming a visor over her eyes with a hand as they adjusted to the sunlight. She looked around for a few moments before beaming at the shorter girl with a huge grin.

"You should come with me next time, it was so much fun!"

"Yeah, and I can just ride my phantom motocross. Come on lets eat I'm dying already and I brought some tacos!"

Brittany clapped her hands together excitedly, and, kicking her boots off to avoid getting mud on the picnic blanket, bounced over to join Santana. She caught a thermos tossed her way and opened it to find strawberry milkshake, much to her delight inside it. Taking a long, thirsty gulp, the blonde didn't pay attention to it getting on the corner of her lips or her chin. When she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she set it down and her baby blues sparkled marvelously, looking straight at her best friend.

"Thanks San! That was so refreshing."

The brunette chuckled softly and smiled tenderly at her before crawling up to her. Suddenly she was hungry for something a little different. With the smile still clinging to her lips, she looked up in to the pieces of sky that were the other girl's eyes for a moment or two and leaned in to lick the ice cream off that proud chin and catching the soft, sweet, sugar stained lips, sucking gently on the lower one and letting her tongue dart out, in a very affectionate cleanup.

Brittany moaned against the Latina's mouth. She loved it when Santana kissed her, especially like this. Her eyes closed blissfully and she suddenly felt hot as one of her hands instinctively sought out the other girl's waist. "San, you know it makes me so hot when you... when.. you", she mumbled in to the brunette's mouth, delving further in to the sensation and causing a pleasant feeling for her partner. "When you suck on my lip." Without stopping, the tan-skinned girl smiled with satisfaction and gently pushed the blonde down in to the grass, breaking the kiss momentarily to admire her. Few things turned her on like the sound of Brittany's shortened breaths and the smokey look of desire, _for her_, that clouded those piercing blue eyes. The biking suit didn't hurt either...

The brunette leaned in to Brittany, pressing their bodies together, one leg between hers and couldn't help but smirk when the girl beneath her whimpered at the contact. She kissed her once before licking the corner of her jaw and pecking and nipping her throat, downward along her pulse while a stealthy hand made it's way beneath the leather jacket. Much to her surprise, there was nothing more than skin and the familiar fabric of a brassiere. The blonde threw back her head and her lips parted, giving way to a moan, lifting her body as much as she physically could in to Santana who fondled her chest and latched on to her jugular, lips, teeth et all. Her free hand ventured downwards, fumbling for the zipper to the rider's pants, which proved to be no match at all for in a matter of seconds, the hand was toying with the fabric of an undergarment. The taller girl's hips bucked upwards impatiently.

"S-San..."

The riding suit that normally was like a second skin to her suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. She squeaked in surprise when her partner's fingers brushed a sensitive part, and caught her breath, reaching with her right hand to clutch a handful of jet-black hair. Her mind grew hazy and her train of thought incoherent. Although she felt and heard herself mumble something she wasn't sure what. That did not, however last long, because the brunette abruptly stopped, leaving the girl beneath her quivering slightly, her body only aching further with want. Her eyes snapped open and gave her the 'why-the-hell-would-you-stop-that-for-your-own-amusment?' look which caused her to laugh. Not wanting to leave her hanging for too long, Santana straightened he back and, using both hands pulled off the dirt biking pants in one swift motion.

The grass felt cool against her skin and she shivered lightly, not disenchanted by the feeling. The cat-eyed girl put a hand on each of the uncovered thighs, slowly feeling their way upwards. She bent down to kiss Brittany's rock hard abs, punctuating with teasing, possessive nips. Pausing one more time to take her tank top off, she finally let her right hand dart back up under the leather jacket while her left one gently traced Brittany's side with the tip of her nails, slowly finding its way down to the cute briefs that were soaking up quite fast. She rubbed her hand on top of it, admittedly loving the feel of the drenched fabric, but relishing even more in the sounds the blonde was making as she squirmed beneath her, wanting more.

"You always soak up a storm for me, Britt... You'd think we had gone swimming."

A flush krept up the slender girl's body when she heard the brunette's words but it only served the purpose to send her further over the edge.

Electricity ran up and down the Latina's spine when she felt familiar, strong, hands on her body. One having laced it's way in to her hair, the other clinging on to her back, absently trying to unclasp her bra. She smiled and bent down to catch her partner's lips, this time in a far more ferocious and hungry kiss, most unceremoniously letting her tongue out, encouraging the other to do the same and suckling on it, seeking to feel it in her mouth. She moaned loudly and it would have been embarrassing if not for the fact it felt fantastic. The clasp to her bra came undone and she briefly straightened her back, tossing it aside before sliding her left hand in to Brittany's panties whose hips thrust upwards at the feeling of her sensitive nub being held by the one she love and so ardently desired. She whined in protest when Santana moved her hand away to keep the pressure lightly even. They broke their kiss and the girl on top whispered in to her ear, the hot breath distracting her to the point where she nearly missed the message. "I want to hear you beg."

With the hand that so far had been busy gasping the blonde's chest, she managed to undo the frontal clasp and to celebrate, tickled the soft, sensitive skin, making Brittany produce a high-pitched moan.

"Please San..."

"Say it!"

"Please... San... Fuck me now"

She didn't have to say it twice. Her grip in the black hair and on the strong, copper-coloured back tightened drastically as she whimpered and let out a loud moan, feeling those familiar fingers inside her. It only took a few seconds to adjust to the feeling before hand and hips pumped wildly together.

Santana lowered her own hips, pressing them against her hand to enhance te feeling for Brittany who became very vocal, as she usually was, when really enjoying it.

"Ooh I love it when you voice your appreciation for my fucking you"

The blonde was losing her breath and she gripped on to her partner suddenly, digging her nails in to her scalp and spine as she felt the build up inside her loins. Keeping a constant rhythm, the brunette used her thumb to toy with the ruby fruit and in a matter of seconds she could feel Brittany's muscles tightened and her body froze before shaking violently as she let out a cry of bliss. Raining pecks on her neck as she rode down her orgasm, Santana smiled with self-satisfaction before kissing her on the lips and slowly pulling her hand out of the now frankly useless briefs. She sucked on her fingers lazily, listening to the other girl's breathing slowly even out and come back to normal.

On second thought, the idea of a motocross date totally was hot.


End file.
